Amusement!
by Sarcastic101
Summary: When Clary figre out that the gang hasn't been to busch Gardens, she goes to extremes to make them experience the full Amusment Park fun. This does not only include Busch Gardens there will be other amusement parks for those of you who are clueless and don't know what Busch Gardens is. But if you don't you have issues. No offense.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, so I got this idea out of the blue and then just started typing. I hope you all know what Bushgardens is but if you don't its and amusment park that rocks and I will include Water country USA and Seaworld, maybe Disney. But even if you don't know what Bushgardens is or if you haven't been, you should know what a roller coaster and other rides are. I mean seriously. Come on Right? If you don't you are a total weirdo. And that is putting it lightly. Just saying. Enjoy!

"What should we do today?"

"Yeah, I'm bored," Izzy had called from the couch. We were currently sitting in the library in the institute, bored as usual. Izzy was pouting because she was bored.

All of us were here for the most part. Maia and Jordan didn't show up which probably mean they are having a very long moment. Ok it means exactly that. But Magnus and Alec were here, along with Simon and Izzy. Than lets not forget my wonderful boyfriend, Jace and me.

Jace whines," So bored." Then he looks at me," Make me not so bored," Then a mischievous smirk takes place," I know you can."

I blush and Izzy says," Seriously Clary make us not so bored."

I ask," Why do you expect me to have an idea?"

Magnus says," Hun, you usually always have an idea of what to do. Whether it's stupid and courageous or absolutely smart."

I say," It's not like I have ideas magically pop out of my head. The running into danger thing comes naturally." They just role their eyes. Then an idea pops into my head," Bushgardens!"

Alec asks," What is this Bushgardens you speak of?"

Simon asks," Did anyone else notice how that sounded like a complete, full out, alien."

I role my eyes at Simon and then attempt to raise an eyebrow at the other idiots in the room," You guys have never been to Bushgardens?" I did say attempt didn't I. I settled for looking at them like they had just let Magnus give them a makeover.

They all shake their heads no and Simon gaped," Are you serious. Next they'll be saying that they have never been to Disney world."

Izzy asks," Whats Disney..."

Simon waves his hands in his face," Never say those words, it is bad..."

I role my eyes," Hey Drama queen I haven't been to Disney either." Simon gapes and I say," We are taking you guys to Bushgardens and Water Country USA."

Simon adds," And Sea world." I give him a questioning look and he says," They have to see the dancing Sea lions and Shamu."

I nod," Fine but I like the sea lions at eight better."

Simon says," But Shamu rocks!"

Magnus asks," You guys do realize that we don't have any idea what your talking about, right?"

I nod," We are sooooo going to Bushgardens today."

Simon asks," Magnus can you make a portal."

I yell," Hell no, we are going mundane style today. No if, ands or buts."

Jace says," But I thought you liked my Butt." I glare but then we all just ignore him and what he just said. Except Simon

Simon groans and Jace says," Oh, So you are gay. I knew it was you who liked my butt. But this..." He was pointing to himself.

So Izzy mutters," Ass..."

I add,"...hat," very helpfully.

He ignores us and continues,"...Belongs to Clary and only Clary." Simon just roles his eyes and was about to speak but thank god for Alec.

Alec continues our conversation from before Jace and Simon started bickering. Alec asks," Then how are we gonna get there smart one?"

I smile," A car."

Izzy yells," Road trip!"

Simon was already pouting. He hated road trips. I look at Magnus," Can you get us a car?"

He nods and snaps his fingers. I hear a honk outside and we all get up to go see what kind he got. We stare in shock at what he got. A mini van. Seriously a mini van? I ask," Out of all the cars you could of gotten you got a mini van?"

He shrugs," Just get in and take us to this place you call Bushgardens."

I say," We should pack some stuff for a couple days, that includes swim suits people."

Jace mutters," And by that we mean all of us back a book-bag and Izzy packs her entire closet."

( Twenty minutes later, five book-bags and Izzy's closet later)

We fit all the bags and got Izzy to lighten her load finally. Which meant that she still had enough cloths for three months. I swear this girl needs to go to the crazy shack for a cloths obsession. No one should have this much clothing.

Simon was driving and Izzy had called shotgun. Magnus and Alec got the middle part of the car and Jace and I had gotten stuck in the back. They said they thought it would keep the ride more civilized because we do have Jace. And Jace, being Jace, would comment on everything and annoy people half to death so Magnus told me before we got in," Keep him entertained or we will drop him off and wont pick him up ever. You will never see him again."

I had said," Ma'am yes Ma'am." Then gave him a cheesy solute.

So here I was hoping that Jace would behave. Not a chance though. I mean Jace behaving, that would be the day. Izzy was in charge of the map and making sure Simon went the right way because he could go the right way to save his life. Well I couldn't read a map or drive the right direction to save my life so you know I can't comment.

Magnus was looking at a pan-flick that Simon had given him for Bushgardens. Alec was one of those travelers who could sleep anywhere and for the entire time.

To my surprise Jace was actually quite. But I give it less than a minute before he opens his mouth. Then I would have to keep him distracted. Great! Fun fun fun! Not really.

That was when Magnus asks," What is Elmo?"

I say," The cutest thing on earth. Even though cookie monster is better."

Simon says," No big bird is better."

I shake my head," You wish."

Jace asks," How about we get back to something much more important? I thought I was the cutest thing on earth?"

I role my eyes," Magnus to better answer your question, Elmo is an adorable creature who tries to teach kids their ABC's but I swear he is gay."

Magnus looks highly offended," Why?!"

I shrug," He's so colorful and runs around laughing all the time."

He smiles like the kid who just got a a million gallons of glitter," We are so going to Elmo's world!"

I hear simon mutter," Oh God."

Jace asks," I still don't understand how Elmo stands a chance against this." He gestures to his body. So Jace. He was now ranting about how awesome and cute and hot he was.

Alec mumbles," Someone shut him up or I swear by the Angels..." He was still half asleep and I don't want to know what happens when you wake up a sleepy, grouchy Alec.

Izzy yells," I can't concentrate. Unless you wanna end up in Canada, Shut him the blood hell up!"

I ask," If we do end up in Canada can we get Canadian bacon?"

Everybody, but Jace who was still ranting on about himself, yells," It's just HAM!"

I mutter," I was just asking."

Magnus clears his throat and looks pointedly at me then Jace. He groans," Handle him Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

I growl when he says Morgenstern and then ask," You do realize the only way to get him to shut up it for me to boost his ego?"

He nods," Just shut him up." Then he turns around and Simon turns on some music to try and drown out Jace.

I grab Jaces shirt and pull his lips to mine. I mumble against his lips," Shut-up." Then he pulls me closer and I immediately melt into him. Time stops and it feels like its only us. Like it should be.

We both pulls back and he says," I'm still cuter."

I glare," So than who is suppose to be the hottest guy alive?"

His eyes widen," Never mind."

I smile broadly," Thats what I thought." I cuddled up next to him and he wraps an arm around me. I look at Magnus who gives me a thumbs up then continues to make out with Alec. I smile to myself. Gotta love Gays. Just saying. They really do rock.

I hear a slap from the front and jump a little startled. Jace's arms tighten around me as I try to sit up. He was asleep so his arms wouldn't budge. I heard Izzy and Simon arguing about what exit to take and how the map was upside down.

I ask," How much longer?"

Simon says," Five minutes. You should wake Jace...On second thought, don't."

I role my eyes," I'm waking him up just to annoy you." I poke him really hard and he yawns. Jace mumbles against my head," I'm up."

Alec mumbles," And yet so quiet."

Izzy says in complete aw," Never thought I would see the day."

That was when we saw the Griffin. Jace, Alec, Izzy and Magnus looked in complete astonishment. Izzy asks," What is that?"

Simon says," Roller coaster. The Griffon to be exact."

Magnus says," Needs more glitter."

I stare at the griffin for a couple minutes then nod," Totally."

Magnus gives me a high-five and smiles approvingly while Jace asks," What did you guys do with my girlfriend? I was only asleep for thirty minute and you turned my Clary into Magnus Jr. Seriously what did you do?"

We all role our eyes at him and Alec shakes his head. This was going to be an interesting day.

READ & REVIEW

I am not going to continue if people aren't reading, so come on and take just a couple minutes to appreciate this. Sorry I can be pretty dramatic and rude, it's a thing, get used to it. I'm also pretty impatient. So again R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

As promised. You REVIEWED, so heres the bone. But now I am asking for followers and favorites. I know i'm demanding. Imagine how my boyfriend feels...if I had one*thinking and wondering face*. Well I'm very young...you have to be what thirteen to be on this site. Well people on Facebook lie about their age. Why can't I lie about mine. Whoops, don't tell anyone. SHHH! It's a secret. Yeah I know i'm being stupid and ridiculous right now. Excuse me i'm blonde. Well actually it's more of a brown with natural blonde highlights and a very bright and bold red hue... you know what, I'm probably boring you. So here is my marvelous story sorry if I just wasted your time. Whatever, I'm worth it!

Simon and I were platinum members so we got free parking and the whole shebang. I got Magnus to get izzy, Simon, Jace and him some cards. I mean all he had to do was snap his fingers and ta-da. So when you go to Busch gardens, what do you bring? A warlock- wait sorry Magnus- The high and mighty magnificent warlock of Brooklyn.

It was one of those less busy days but there were a lot of high school field trips or college field trips. Great teenage girls and Jace. Thinking... Not good!

We got out of the car and started towards the security checks and stuff. Once we were in the park Jace announced that he had to use the bathroom. So while we waited for him, we decided what we were going to do first. Magnus had become obsessed with Elmo on the way over. So he was literally begging. I mean on his knees and everything. Jace would so comment on that if he were here. Speaking off Jace where is he.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Only now he looks irritated and has like a group of ten girls following him. Izzy and I start laughing and the guys start chuckling.

He glares at us," Help me."

I giggle before standing in between him and the girls. I put on a glare that would scare a demon and say in pure venom," Stop ogling my boyfriend and following him. I mean unless you are professional stalkers leave. I mean really don't you sluts have something better to do."

The one with the least amount of clothing," I was just thinking how he could do so much better than you."

I ask," And your saying that would be you?" I start laughing," Oh hun, i'm sorry to break it to you but you don't stand a chance. Second off thinking might hurt what ever of a brain you actually have. So take your plastic body and your barbie posey and go."

She gasps but turns and leaves. Izzy comes up and gives me a high-five. Magnus says," You told her." Alec and Simon were leaning against each other for support which means they must be dying for them to actually touch.

Jace wraps an arm around my waist and whispers," Thank-you. They were annoying."

Simon finally had stopped laughing," Ok so who wants to ride the griffin?" The Griffin was the second tallest roller-coaster in the park. The apollo's chariot is the tallest if ya''ll didn't know. It could hoold thiry people at a time so the line moved pretty fast.

Everybody raises their hands except Alec who looked a little scared. Jace didn't comment on it thank god. We headed towards the griffin and I glared at any girl that looked at Jace. He seemed to like this and his smile widened. I slapped his arm and he gives me a quick kiss. I sigh and give up on glaring.

The wait was about fifteen minutes and entertaining Izzy wasn't hard because all you had to do was give her Simon. All the guys around us were staring at her but she was all Simon. All the girls around us were staring at Jace. I role my eyes. If I glared anymore they would fall out, I swear on the angels they would.

We had finally gotten on and Magnus needed help from me using the seats. I had to push the thing down and then buckle it. When I sat down I realized that I got the jumbo person seat. Simon saw where I was and started laughing.

Jace asks," What? I don't see whats funny."

Simon says," Clary got the jumboly fat person seat and she is probably the smallest person on the ride." I glare and Jace smacks the back of his head. Ok well I tried to glare but it hurt me eyes to much.

I heard the normal lock of the the seats and the announcer over head did the usual enjoy your ride... and please remain seated keeping you hands, arms and legs inside the car at all times. And you know all that. God! That gets kinda annoying after hearing so many times.

Then the cart started moving and I heard Magnus scream. We were in the first row by the way. Jace had insisted on the front row after Simon had said we should sit in the back. We ended up with Jace winning and a pouting Simon. He really was a drama queen and a pouting baby. But really we all knew Jace would win, he always does. It's kinda his thing.

Jace chuckled at Magnus saying how he was a big baby and a pussy. Magnus just glared. I had smacked Jace up top the head, earning a devious look from him. Oh! God the handler just became the handily. Great! Again not really!

When we got to the top and the cart stop Simon screamed," I'm the king of the world! Hear me ROAR!"

Izzy laughed so hard I swear she cried. Magnus and Jace gave him disapproving looks. I just stared in open shock. The shy simon who used to scream at this point, was making jokes and being a crazy person. What has this world come to. Next thing you know Izzy will be wearing plaid and Jace will be quiet. Or Magnus will wear brown and dull color then throw out his sparkles. Or even worse. Izzy will marry Magnus and ask to move in with me. Oh my SWEETGOODNESS! We are all doomed the day that happens.

Izzy shrieked when the cart dropped and I smiled. I had never been afraid of roller-coasters. Simon and I used to compete on who could scream the loudest. You know when you get older screaming seems so inappropriate.** (If you don't get it, your mind isn't dirty enough. Sorry! But I have a very dirty mind.)** Jace, being his stupid blonde self was laughing. How do you laugh on a roller-coaster that makes it appear as if you are falling to your doom. **(I Laugh on roller-coasters. My friends and family say its creepy because it is so not human. What can I say I'm a devil. People say I look so innocent then they meet me. I have a term to sum up my personality, I just don't want ya'll to steel it. Copyrghts!)** Simon was holding on to the seat so tight it should have fallen off. Magnus was the loudest on the coaster. Screaming funny things but then changing his mind when we made a drop or a sharp turn. Then he started singing some song I couldn't here. But, it must be bad because guys were starring at him with a 'Are you serious dude, are you ok?' look. While the girls were cheering him on.

(Five minutes later and a scream later)

" MY HAIR IS A FASHION DISASTER!" That is how Izzy has been ever since we got off the Griffin. After a couple minutes Magnus jumped up and down and then led her into the girls restroom. No one screamed or looked at him like he was crazy. It was no secret that he was gay. I mean when you wear that much glitter and a sweater vests, it kinda gives it away.

Alec came up to us and asks," Where are Izzy and Magnus?"

I say,"Izzystartedfreakingoutaboutherhair,soMagnusto okherintothbathroom tofixitbecauseshewasbecomingveryannoying!" I was jumping up and down and literally buzzing with energy.

Jace asks," Are you ok?" He looked very berry cautious.

Simon nods his head with a sigh," She is always really hyper after the first roller-coaster. I have no clue why. She'll be fine in five, four, three, two and..." He pointed to me and I stopped jumping. Then I felt fine and normal.

Jace asks," Again I repeat my question, are you ok?"

I shrug," I don't know why that happens."

Simon offers," Your Clary and not normal."

Alec says," Maybe it's dangerous for extra angel blood to be in such a small body."

I glare and Jace says," I thought it was adorable," I smile up at him and then he asks," Where are the two melodramatic beauty freaks?"

Magnus appears out of no where," Right here my lovelies and Simon."

That earned him a glare from Simon, high-five from Jace and then they both got a smack on the back of the head from Izzy. Her hair was fine now but it had some Magnisafied qualities. Glitter!

Magnus asks," Can we go to Elmo's world now? Pretty please!"

Jace asks," Are we going to go on another roller-coaster because I didn't know that they take pictures."

Simon roles his eyes," Why worried you looked bad?"

Jace says," I always look good and no I just have something very important I need to attend to."

I ask very cautiously," And what would that be?"

He smirks evilly at me," You'll see," His smirk now mischievous.

I take a step back but he wraps an arm around my waist and I melt into him. I wrap my arm around his waist and I look at Magnus," Fine, but only for a couple of minutes."

Simon groans," IamsogoingtokillyouClary." He was muttering so I could barely hear him.

But before I could comprehend anything Jace punched Simon in the face so hard he flew into a wall," You touch a hair on her head and I swear by the angels I will kill you." He growled out through clenched teeth. Izzy ran to Simons side and I hugged Jace, hoping to calm him down. Ever since our last meeting with Sebastian or Jonathan, I really don't know which on he prefers these days, and the note he left, Jace has been very protective. But he was still his playful and arrogant self. Of course! Nothing can change that! And I mean nothing, thats just Jace for ya!

Simon asks," What the hell was that for?"

Izzy says in a duh voice to Simon," Everybody knows that you don't mess with Clary. With or without Jace around. I mean seriously he will find out and kick your ass. Catch on Simon."

I stick my tongue out at him," Yeah Simon. And I thought bimbos were stupid." He stuck his tongue out right back and I say," No thanks, I'll use toilet paper."**(If you don't get it, look it up or just think with a dirty mind for five seconds. It's very easy to figure out. If you still don't get it than your lame. I mean seriously it's not hard. If I have to explain just ask and I will explain in the next chapter)**

Everybody was spilled over in laughter, except Alec and Simon who was red. Alec asks," Whats funny, I don't get it?" Magnus whispers in his ear an as Magnus says each word, Alec turns more red before he finally started laughing.

I wipe a tear from my eye and look at Magnus in a 'take it away my sparkly friend' type way. He says," And were off to see Elmo my lovelies!"

What is it with him and Elmo?! I just can't wait to see what he does when we get there! This should be good!

Ok I checked, I asked a hairstylist. I actually went down to a hair salon and asked after I made my mom take me and my hair is strawberry blonde with a lot of strawberry. (Meaning it has a lot of red with the blonde) The things I do for you guys! I went five minutes away from home so the least you lazy asshats could do is become a follower, make me your favorite, even though I already should be. Who am I kidding you guys love me. Just saying. I don't write if there no comments or stuff like that. I think I made that crystal clear. I'm out! Yes, I totally just typed that.


	3. HAHA! You should have listened!

Ok so we got to Elmo's world and your never gonna guess what happen. Any guesses? **(Go on guys complain that I left you hanging and guess if you want)**

Hey guys this is what you get for not being nice. I'm not updating until I have more followers and favorites. Sorry to those that are doing this and I love you and you are awesome. But my dad said to me like five minutes ago," If someone doesn't appreciate what you do than why do it." Well I don't feel appreciated, so you guys have to wait a bit.

I know your probably thinking that I am a total Bitch, well news flash I am! I'm a Bitch and I'm proud of it!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys didn't seriously think I would leave you hanging did you? Well...I kinda did. I may be so mean that Hades can't compare but I don't kid when it comes to writing. I know I'm funny but I would like some more followers and favorites.*sniffle sniffle*. Joking! For the most part. I really would like more Follows and favorites. But anyways, wrote this in like thirty minutes so whatever. ENJOY!

WE LOST MAGNUS!

Magnus was no where to be found. You'd think it would be easy to find a sparkly warlock in a crowd of about a hundred normal kids but noooooo, it was hard.

MAGNUS POV

I was in heaven. This place was so colorful and happy. It reminded me of a song, so I started to sing it in my head as I did different activities.

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,_

_Brighter than a lucky penny,_

_When you're near the rain cloud disappears,dear,_

_And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine_.

I hoped on some roller-coaster called Grovers Alpine. The person tried to say I was to tall but I just snapped my fingers and he let me on. I screamed the entire time.

_My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_That's how this refrain goes, so come on,_

_join in everybody!_

I went on some ride that went up and then it dropped you down without warning.

_ Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way_

_When you're in love to stay_.

My makeup was smudged and I wasn't wearing enough glitter. I went into the girls restroom and did a quick fix-up and puffed glitter all over me. I love glitter! None of the girl cared that I was there. They seemed to just admire my make-up job.

_ Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,_

_Brighter than a lucky penny,_

_When you're near the rain cloud disappears,_

_dear,And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine._

I was watching Elmo and his friends dance when I saw Jace's blonde head. UHO!

_ My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_That's how this refrain goes, so come on,_

_join in everybody!_

_ Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way'Cause you're in love, you're in love,_

_And love is here to stay!_

Then things got interesting. And once again it was because of Jace.

**Ps I added the song just to be random and crazy! That song gets on my nerves and every time I hear it I laugh! **

BACK TO CLARY'S POV

So now we looked like those parents who lose their kids in target or toys R US**(my parents have lost me in so many places I can't keep track. The lost me in a baseball park when I was three. They lost me in Las Vagas once to. I was like eight)** Alec was having a panic attack and Izzy was yelling," Where is my shopping buddy!" Then you have Simon," Come out, come out, where ever you are." And Jace...What the hell is Jace doing?

Jace was walking up to the little palace where the characters in big fuzzy suits perform. Elmo was in the middle of twirling around and singing when Jace grabbed the microphone. Elmo backed up in shock and all the teenage girls who were forced to watch their little brothers ran up to the stage screaming. It's like Justin Bieber when he was actually popular **( I personally always hated his guts)**. Now it looked like One Direction **(not a huge fan of them)**.

Jace asks into the microphone," Have any of you seen a sparkly teenage boy. Gay in all. thank-you. If you have seen him please return him to my friends and I. Thank-you. Have a great..."

One girl screams," Are you gay?!"

Jace looks incredulous," No, do I look gay?!" Jeans and a t-shirt. No not really.

I scream back," You would have more style if you were!" Someone else screams back," It's always the hot ones that are gay!"

Jace looks pointedly at me," Yes I know I'm hot and I have the style of a manly man." I giggle.

Just then out sparkly friend made an appearance," Our dearest Clary does have a point, you would have more style if you were gay."

Izzy screams," Magnus we have been looking everywhere for you!" She looked like she was about to rip out her hair.

I role my eyes and then grab Jace and Magnus. I hand Magnus to Alec and say in a stone cold voice," Don't lose him."

He nods and pulls Magnus closer to him. That was enough for Magnus to behave. Then Magnus asks," Can we go see cookie monster now?"

Simon groans," I hate cookie monster!"

I little voice from behind simon yells," That dork hates cookie monster!" I look behind him and see a little girl with pigtails. Then a whole bunch of kids come and start attacking Simon. I was debating on whether or not to help him. Izzy looked like she wanted to help but then decided against it. Magnus and Alec started to make out.

Jace asks," Want to get a smoothie?"

I shrug," Sure."

( Two smoothies, a hot Malec make-out and a beat up Simon later)

" I can't believe you two went and got smoothies while I was getting beat up by little kids!"

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of Elmo's world you..." Magnus was throwing a fit because Simon had gotten us kicked out of Elmo's world. I choose not to think or repeat the worlds he was currently using.

Alec says," If we got kicked out I would have suspected it to be Jace's fault. My last guess would have been Simon."

Jace crosses his arms," Yeah Rat-face what do you have to say for yourself?"

Izzy says," That is not his name!" That was when they all started arguing. They say that I'm annoying and not normal. Really! I question their sanity all the time.  
I groan and then put two fingers in my mouth. Then I whistle. They all stop arguing and look at me," We have been here our hours and we have only ridden one ride! Seriously guys! Come on! So heres what we are going to do. We are going to go around and each person is going to pick on thing to do. Magnus you already picked and Simon you picked the Griffin so lets let Alec go next ok?"

Simon asks," Why Alec?"

I say," I just chose him because he has been the least annoying out of all of you." Magnus at the same time says," Because he rocks, duh."

I role my eyes and Jace says," He might rock you but to us he is way to serious."

Magnus says," Yeah seriously in love with me." Alec turns beat red and I feel kinda bad for him.

Simon says," I never thought that Jace and Magnus would fight over Alec."

I shoot him a glare that says' shut up or I will kill you with no mercy and then dance on your grave.' He threw his hands up in surrender. Yet again they start to bicker. Alec as well. Izzy was screaming at Simon for getting involved and not keeping his mouth shut which would have made things so much easier. Magnus was screaming at Simon for getting us kicked out of Elmo's world, even though he wasn't listening. Alec was screaming at Jace for embarrassing him in such a way and getting involved in his and Magnus's relationship.

What to do? What should I do?

I was about to say something when a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me through an employees only entrance. I tried to break free but nothing worked. The hand let me go only to pin me against a wall.

My eyes widened when I saw dark endless black eyes. Then I glared. I knew that he wouldn't ever leave me alone.

Sebastian!

JACE POV

" Jace I can't believe you would say something like that!"

I role my eyes," Well believe it because as Clary puts it I can be an asshat." Alec was not happy, to say the least, with me. Magnus was throwing a fit over Simon getting us kicked out of Elmo's world. Then Izzy was whining at Simon. Wait make that making-out with Simon. Speaking of Clary where is my midget girlfriend, that I love so dearly? I ask," Has anyone seen Clary?"

They look around before shaking their heads and then Simon says," She's probably just in the bathroom." Then he goes back to making out with my sister.

Magnus looked worried though. Alec had finally given up on getting an apology out of me so he went to stand next to Magnus. We waited five minutes for Clary to get back from the so called restroom.

By then I was worried. I started pacing and now everybody looked worried. So we went to ask the concession stand guy if he had seen her. He looked up with a smile," How may I help you?"

I ask," Have you seen a short red head pass by?"

He thinks before saying," Yeah, actually I have. She was with some white haired boy. I remember because she didn't seem to happy."

I panicked. I ask," Do you know where they went?"

He pointed towards a bathroom that was next to an employees entrance. we went in and checked every stall before deciding to try the employees entrance.

CLARY POV

I ask," What do you want Sebastian?"

He smiles predatorily," Clary, you know I want you. But I figure I would give you a head start. I'm coming Clary and it will be soon..."

He was interrupted by the door swinging open and a very angry Jace stepping in. Relief went through me. Jace growls out," Let her go."

Sebastian looks at me before leaning so close that his lips were brushing my ear. He whispers," When I do come. I will get you first and when I have you, I will not let you go. Clarissa I'm coming for you alone and then the fun begins." He smirks before he disappeared and I fell to the floor.

Jace rushed over and was at my side in seconds. I relax into him and he asks," What did he say?"

I say," Just that he is coming."

Jace helped me up and we all just kinda stood there in awkward silence. Then Magnus says," Why don't we forget this ever happened and go have fun!"

We all agreed and decided to go with my idea to let each of us pick on thing to do. Since Alec was first he picked...

Ok so I left you hanging but I have a devilish reputation to uphold.

Now I had to add Sebastian. I started to notice that some people were actually rooting for the Clary and Sebastian relationship. I am a full out CLACE lover. I mean after everything they have been through it only seems right. And also I don't do incest. Even though the Clary and Sebastian relationship is interesting, I have to admit. I find it funny because Sebastian isn't suppose to have feelings but he loves his little sister. Weird and interesting. But once again CLACE rocks!

Now I have a question: Are gummy bears or gummy worms(All kinds) better?  
My friend and I got into an argument and this was the topic. If you want to know how ask and I will tell you in the next chapter. Also this gave me an idea so I need your answers. Just put it in a review but tell me how great I am while your at it. And how great my story it of course and to top it off follow and favorites.

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: YOU GUYS NEED TO CHECK OUT OmegaBanda14. SHE IS AWESOME AND IF YOU LOVE MY STORIES YOU WILL LOVE HER TOO! SHE ROCKS!SHE IS WRITING A STORY FOR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS:  
s/9101971/1/Reading-the-Demigods  
SERIOUSLY CHECK IT OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry guys! I have been extrmely busy. Vacation, soccer and babysitting my little brother. Then I have a friend moving and I have to spend time with her. I am trying to write as often but the odds are not in my favor.

I am going to try and update every night but if I don't please understand!

But before I go! I have a story of my own! Like in real life! Ok so my friend had come over and we were just sitting in my room and talking when she pointed to the mortal intruments series and asked," Whats that?"

I stared at her like she was an alien. I mean who hasn't read this amazing series. So everytime she comes over which is all the time while her parents are out of town. I sit her down in a chair and force her to read the series. She is a slow reader but she finally got to the fouth book after forever. I mean I read the series in one day. Come on! She is a Clace fan of course! JUST LIKE ME! Love you guys.

**I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE TONIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec wanted to ride the water rides but we were going to do those in the end. I promised him. So we ended up arguing again. I didn't join in this argument. In the end Magnus won though.

So you know those candy stores in Busch Gardens, well Magnus just had to go in them. I believe his exact word were: OMG it's so colorful and sparkly. The "guy" thought that the sugar was sparkles.

But of course if you bring Simon and I into a candy store, we argue. So heres Simon," Gummy bears are awesome!"

Then me," Not as good as gummy worms!"

He stare in shock at me as the others stare at us like we were crazy. I sigh and role my eyes then give each a gummy worm, while Simon gives them a Gummy bear each. Magnus and Izzy say," Gummy-worms, definitely." Magnus says," Some have sparkles!"

Jace and Alec say," Sorry but Gummy bears are better!" Jace, being Jace, says," I have to agree with the bloodsucker."

I smirk," Fine, then if you think i'm so wrong, I'm breaking up with you." with that I walk away with Izzy and Magnus right behind me. I catch a glimpse of The three idiots, dumb-struck faces.

Izzy gave me a high-five, as did Magnus. They had dared me to break up with Jace just to see how long it took until he was driven insane. It didn't take long. Jace had caught up in a second with tears in his eyes. Ok, that broke my heart right there and then. He asks," Your not...serious are you?"

I say," Actually I am."

He goes into histeria," Fine, gummy worms are better just please..." I couldn't help it, I was in a fit of giggles, as was Izzy and Magnus. We were laughing so hard we didn't realize that Simon and Alec were finally joining us. Jace gave me a funny look andthen threw his hands up," Very funny, ok you got me!"

I chuckle and point me finger in Simons face," And more people thought that Gummy worms were better! Haha! In your rat face!"

Jace chuckled at that and Simon asks," What did you call me?"

I smile," Rat face." He glares and I say," We should ride verbolten."

They all agree and Jace says," Finally." Then I remember he was planning something. I try to raise an eyebrow but fail miserably. He just chuckles darkly and I move closer to Magnus, Who wraps an arm around me and pulls me as far away as possible from Jace. We all new that evil chuckle wasn't good.

We arrived at the Verbolten and the line was a twenty minute wait. So you know what teens do to pass the time. We play games...like truth or dare...

Simon looks at Jace," Truth or dare?"

Jace's eyes narrow," Were in a line so Truth!"

Simon smirks, like he wanted Jace to choose that," What are you planning? And if you must whisper it to me."

Jace whispered something in Simons ear and he stiffened and then laughed," I can't wait to see her face!" I knew they were talking about me so I gave them the finger. Jace looks at Izzy," Truth or dare?"

She was twirling with her hair," Truth, I don't feel like moving."

Jace thinks before asking," How many men have you kiss and slept with?"

She stiffens and gives him the signature 'Izzy' glare. She asks," You do realize I will get you back?" He shrugs like 'not much you could do'. This causes her to smile," More kisses than I can count and four." Alec's mouth hangs open as he stares disapprovingly at her. She sticks her tongue out," Magnus probably has a bigger number." This causes him to look at Magnus who glares at her before pecking him on the lips. Izzy looks at me with a devious smile, the Cheshire Cat doesn't stand a chance," Clary, Truth or dare?"

I think before she whispers," I need to get Jace back so help a girl out. Say truth."

If she wanted to get him back wouldn't she have wanted me to say dare. I give her a strange look," Truth?" It came out more of a question though.

She asks," How many men have you kissed and are you a virgin?"

The old Clary would have been embarrassed and turned red at the question but not anymore. we were all friends anyway," Around eleven and yes."

Jace actually squeaks," Eleven!"

I giggle," Your the only one that matters though." His arm still tightened around me though.

I look at Alec," Truth or Dare?"

He says," Dare."

I say," Tap that lady on the shoulder and ask how much she weighs." He raises an eyebrown in question. How come everybody can do that but me?! I shake my head," You never ask a girl how much a girl weighs."

Magnus mutters," Never ever."

But Alec just shrugged and went up to the lady," Excuse me miss?" She turned and looked at him," But, how much do you weigh?" She looked shocked before a smack rang out. Alec looked shocked and she huffed before walking out of line. He looked at me with anger.

But, he continues," Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

He asks," How many people have you dated and did they mean anything?"

He shakes his head like the world is ending," Your the only one that meant anything but around...to many to remember. Around three hundred." Alec only nodded but Magnus kissed him.

I heard Jace say," Get a room." at the same time Izzy says," Come on lets continue."

Magnus set his eyes on me," Truth or dare?"

I shrug," Dare."

That was when I realized my mistake. He wanted revenge for what I dared Alec to do. Oh, so god, HELP ME! He points over to a group of guys standing in line, they looked to be in college or maybe seniors in high school. They were all pretty hot and were joking around. Judging by their uniforms, they were indeed on a football team for their school. They were right in front of us. Magnus says," Kiss the hottest one, Izzy will help you pick him out."

Jace growls but I was not going to look like a wimp and who knows this could be fun. Not Jace fun but just good old fun. Izzy says," The blonde one with Jace style hair or the guy with black hair." I was a sucker for blondes and this one was the hottest in my opinion. He had the muscles and leaness of a quarterback. Ok, here goes nothing.

I walked up to him and his friends noticed me right away and were about to tell him something but I brought his lips down to mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. He was kissing me back but he was not Jace. I could hear his friends whooping and cheering. Stupid boys.

When I pulled back he whispered breathless," Wow." I smirked. I pat his cheek and say," Good-day." He stares in shock as Izzy gives me a high-five and Jace's arm wraps around my waist. Magnus nods impressed. The guy was about to ask something but Jace gives him a look that would make Sebastian look normal. Then he smacks Magnus and Alec in the back of the head. I look at Simon," Truth or dare?"

He says," Truth, I am not choosing dare when you are mad."

I say," Smack Magnus and Alec as hard as you can." The boys in question shake their heads like ' he wouldn't '. Then Simon smacks them really hard and Jace actually gives him a high five.

That was when it was time for us to hop on the ride. I was nervous at what Jace had planned so I hesitated. But we all ended up enjoying the ride, me especially."

( Three minutes and a awesome ride later)

"I cant believe you did that...no wait actually I can!" I scream at Jace. He just smirked as we look at our picture. It was of Jace surprising me with a kiss. The classic kiss your girlfriend or boyfriend on the roller coaster bit. Alec on the other hand was laughing at Simon because he screamed like a girl, even though he's a vampire and his senses are more advanced than ours. Magnus had thought that he lost to much glitter on the ride and was in the bathroom fixing his "issue". Izzy had to fix her hair...again and was regretting wearing high heels.

We had been at the park for over six hours and only had ridden about four rides. Thats just sad!

Next chapter theres going to be more riding than in all the previous chapters. Gummy-worms won BTW!  
R&R! Don't forget Follows and Favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Guess what?! Common guess! How come people never guess even after you say that. No sense...

But anyways I am going to try and post the next chapter tomorrow and update as frequently as possible. I have just been very busy. But this is a promise. I usually say that promises are meant to be broken but I love you guys and you have suffered enough. You know you missed ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I forgot I had a sleepover and a party yesterday.

I had finally had a plan and how we were going to ride things without them being complete annoying idiots. Obviously they weren't mature enough to have everyone chose once.

Since we were near the Verbolten which was in the Italy part of Buschgardens, so we would do all the rides there and then get some lunch as well and play arcade games.

We decided, yes we all actually agreed on something, to ride Dark castle because the line wasn't to long. As soon as we walked in the castle part Jace smirked and Izzy got cold. Simon wrapped his arms around her and she tried to get as much warmth as she could from the dead guy. Jace wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck. I wasn't cold but I did shiver as he lightly placed kisses on my neck. He chuckled," Cold?"

I glare," You, young man, know what you did."

He smirked before pulling me tighter to him.

We finally got on the ride and it was Jace, Alec, Magnus and I in the front. Then Simon and Izzy behind us. We wanted the entire cart to ourselves. We saw those stupid glowing blue trees. Then the adventure began. I saw Magnus reach out. I giggled when he muttered," So real looking."

Simon muttered from the back," Jordan and Mia would have been highly offended."

When we got to the part where they throw knives and stuff at you, I felt Jace tense and reach for a weapon, which he didn't have because I told him no, like a dog. He huffed and I held his hand. He relaxed but I could tell he didn't like being weaponless.

We finally reached the end and when the sprays of water came I heard Izzy scream. I laughed while Jace chuckle.

We finally left and Alec wanted to play some arcade games along with Jace. Jace decided to play the Soccer challenge thing. Alec went to play the ring toss and Simon played the game where you throw a ball and hit a plate. Magnus used some of his "Luck" and Alec won a giant pillow pet. Simon won Izzy a turtle. Jace actually broke the game, idiot, but I got one of those Jamaican bananas. Always wanted one. That earned him a kiss and then he smirked.

Ever since, Verbolten though I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

We ended up eating at the fest house because Jace was starting to complain about being hungry and we didn't want to hear it. We all got something and I got some of the jello. Simon had done a face palm and shook his head muttering incoherent things about me and jello.

When we sat down, we ate in silence until I ask," Why is Jello so Jelloy?"

Simon rolled his eyes," We've been over this..."

Magnus looks at it," Whats on top?"

I stare in open shock," Whip-cream dumbass."

He asks," Whats that?"

I hold some up to him," Only the whip-cream, touch my jello and I will kill you and your glitter in your sleep."

He nods quickly taking some then his face turns into hyper delight. He squeals," Oh my god, that taste so good!" Then he eats all my Jello and the whip-cream. No one and I mean no one, messes with my JELLO! He is so DEAD!

Simons eyes widen and no sooner he has me by the waste, holding me back from killing Magnus. Jace clears his throat," Remove your hands from my girlfriend or I will rip out your heart!"

Simon releases me but then Jace pulls me onto his lap, calming me.

Magnus says," Must have more!" Two cans of Whip-cream appear in his hands, one in each. He starts squirting it in his mouth.

One I was calm and we had finished our food, we left. We were going to ride the alpengeist. But then Magnus saw something that he just had to be with. I swear he has issues.

So once again we were hindered.

Sorry it was so short. I just knew you guys wanted something. The next chapter will be longer. If anybody has anything they want me to try and put in, go ahead and tell me. I will see what I can do. I will tell you if I can, or can't or even already have it planned. R&R!


End file.
